El sentimiento escondido de las fiestas
by Rambo1337
Summary: Mikan quiere prepararle un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños a Natsume, pero algo inevitable sucede. -Especial para David.


**_Holiwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._**

 ** _Este es un especial hermoso, que planeé delicadamente_**

 ** _Para el cumpleaños de mi buen y gran amigo David3_**

 ** _Ámame puto. (?)_**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Gotas caían del cielo, truenos ruidosos y escalofriantes, y una pequeña sonrisa de nuestra querida protagonista.

¿Por qué tan sonriente? púes... hoy era cumpleaños de cierto pelinegro al que ella amaba. Y bueno... ya sabran lo demás. La pequeña cocinaba de manera inocente en la cocina de Hotaru, quién armaba a unos metros un pequeño nuevo artefacto. Y ah, claro, que Mikan no le quemará la cocina.

La castaña había venido con su rostro de cachorro abandonado, Hotaru ni se inmutó, le cerró la puerta en el rostro. Pero ella siguió insistiendo, hasta que Hotaru se cansó y la dejo pasar.

El plan de Mikan era qué Mikan haga un pastel de chocholate con fresas y se iba. Pero en realidad estuvo leyendo toda la noche acerca de como hacer un pastel de chocholate y hacer el relleno. Hotaru se ofreció a ayudarla más de cuatro veces, pero ella siempre respondía lo mismo.

\- Sino lo hago yo, no estará hecho con amor para él. - Hotaru encogió los hombros, realmente no importaba. Mientras lo tenga listo a tiempo.

Luego de quemar cuatro veces la cocina de Hotaru. Mikan mostro su pastel, no era perfecto, pero eran sus sentimientos por Natsume, y eso era lo que le importaba. Mikan pidió a Hotaru usar su nevera, para así, no se derritierá el chocholate. Agradeció de todo corazón que Hotaru estaba a su lado en ese momento. Ell podía ser la persona más comprensiva.

\- Oye, Hotaru. ¿Qué se siente tener a Ruka-pyon de novio? - Hotaru alzó una ceja divertida, ¿ya se había cansado de Natsume? Mikan se tapo el rostro e intento explicarle, - ¡No es eso! uhm... solo quería saber ¿él es bueno contigo? ¿hace lo que tú deseas? - a Hotaru no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo el rumbo de aquella charla. - ¿Hotaru?

\- Púes... no esta mal... ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Natsume no está siendo bueno contigo? - sonrojada se cubrió con la manta.

\- No sucedió nada... es solo qué... pensé... que quizá cuándo le dé el pastel, quizá me podría dar un beso chiquito... - tenía un extraño brillo en su rostro, si tanto deseaba un beso, ¿por qué no se lo pedía?

\- ¿Por qué no se lo ... - un corte de luz interrumpió su charla de mujeres, se encogieron de hombros, la tormenta seguía, los truenos sonaban cada vez más fuertes, se despidieron y durmieron juntas.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos... - murmuró Hotaru cerrando los ojos.

Un rayo de sol apareció en el rostro de Hotaru, se levanto con sigilo de no levantar a Mikan, intento en vano. Lo primero que hizo Mikan al despertarse fue a ver el pastel, abrió la nevera y...

\- ¡Ahhh! - Mikan cayó rendida al suelo, el pastel... se había derretido, ¿cómo no se había acordado de qué el pastel estaba en la nevera cuándo hubo el corte de luz? Hotaru se acercó rápidamente, la consoló cuándo comenzó a lloriquear. Hotaru aconsejo volver a hacer el pastel y darsélo en otro momento.

\- Pero, pero... yo lo cité para... para darsélo ahora... y, y... - siguió lloriqueando sobre Hotaru. Quién intentaba tranquilizarla.

\- Vamos al salón directamente, él no notará que no fuíste... - Mikan miró con esperanzas a Hotaru, quién solo puedo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó, mojó su rostro, se colocó el uniforme y comenzó a sonreír como siempre, Hotaru ya lista la esperaba en la puerta. Miró el pastel derretido en el suelo y camino hacía la puerta, donde Hotaru la esperaba. Caminaron al salón hablando de incoherencias.

Esperaron sentadas en sus asientos a Natsume, quién nunca llegó. Falto a todas las clases, no estaba en su árbol, no estaba en su cuarto, no estaba con Ruka. Nadie sabía donde estaba. Preguntó por todo el colegio si alguien había visto a Natsume, nadie sabía nada. Cuándo más ella necesitaba una respuesta nadie la tenía.

Mikan pensó que la mejor opción era esperarlo en su cuarto, se despidió de Hotaru luego de la última clase, y salió corriendo al cuarto de Natsume. Arrastro una pequeña silla y la colocó frente a la ventana, y se quedo sentada ahí durante horas, no comió ni bebió nada. No se levantó por nada. Lo esperaba a él y solo a él.

\- Natsume... - susurró mirando al cielo, las estrellas brillaban en un hermoso color, iluminando los hermosos ojos castaños de Mikan.

\- Díme. - saltó de la silla por el susto, ¿qué hacía Natsume ahí? bueno, era su cuarto después de todo, pero Mikan quería respuestas.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? - preguntó algo confundida. No lo había visto en horas, era su cumpleaños y no lo había visto en ningún momento... ella quería abrazarlo.

\- No te importa. Además, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Hoy es tú cumpleaños... - dijo algo triste, le molestaba cuándo él se ponía de esa manera, lo detestaba. - Te quería saludar... pero nunca llegaste...

\- ¿Mi cumpleaños? - preguntó Natsume divertido, ¿qué tan idiota podía ser su pequeña? - Eso es mañana. - los ojos de Mikan se abrieron, fué directo a la cocina de Natsume y buscó el almanaque. Y como todo lo demás, se había equivocado. ¿Cómo pudo confundir fechas?

\- Yo... yo lo siento, - hizo una pequeña reverencia, y no volteó a ver a Natsume a los ojos, le daría mucha pena que él la viera luego de eso.

Al ver que Mikan no levantaría el rostro, Natsume se agachó frente a ella y observó su hermoso rostro, ella era palida, con cabellos castaños, labios rosados que exigían ser besados por él, y cumplió con la demanda, poco a poco fue uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Aturdida se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Luego de unos momentos del beso.

Ella seguía sintiendo la sensación tibia de los labios de Natsume, comenzó a preocuparse más por su salud que por aquel beso. Sonrojada se paro y fue directo a la cocina, dónde preparo un pequeño té para él. Hacía mucho frío afuera.

Le dejo el té en la mesa, y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, olvidandose del beso.

Pero no lo olvidarían mañana.

En la clase, cuándo Mikan se delate.

 **Fín.**

 **Solo quería desearle a mi buen amigo, David, un feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo hayas pasado de lo más lindo, aun sí no te pude saludar correctamente. Lo siento por olvidarme de una fecha tan importante. Realmente me disculpo de corazón.**

 **Te dejo este fic hecho en no mucho tiempo(?)**

 _ **Atte:**_

 _ **Rambo1337**_


End file.
